Becoming something else
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: I'm writing the second chapter now. Anyone who wants me to post it, needs to review. I'll pst with the demand, so the more reviews, the more I update. No flames. ENJOY! T cause I'm descriptive and paranoid
1. Chapter 1

I'm running, breath coming in short gasps as I try futilely to escape the beast running at my heals, playing with it's food. I know that, when he gets bored, I won't be able to escape any longer. I can just imagine the cold hands, like death, moving my brown bob-cut from my neck, the pinch of fangs intruding the soft skin of my neck, the feeling of my life force slowly being drained as it feeds.

I make the mistake of looking back. As I do, I trip on the curb and fall, spinning onto my back so I can watch my doom swoop down on me. Black eyes, red lips, sharp fangs with deadly tips. His pale face fills with cruel laughter as he bears down on me, sinking into my neck and drinking the life-giving blood as agonizingly slow as he can.

I lay there, still and silent, listening to my heartbeat fade to barely more than a flutter. Just as the darkness begins to take over, he his deadly weapons from my neck and lifts me up. I hear a vague voice as unconsciousness takes over.

"Welcome to my world, little girl," it says

And then I hear no more.

I wake in a strange room. Everything is black and crimson, no silver, all antique. I feel different, lighter, more graceful. My head, however, is spinning, just like when you've been upside down and you're suddenly right way up, dizzy because your body doesn't have time to adjust to the change in blood flow.

I panicked, not knowing where I was or how I had gotten there. I expect to hear my blood pounding through my veins, breath speeding up as I start to hyperventilate. But it never happens. No matter how hard I try, I can't find a pulse; can't hear or feel my own breath. A mirror lies next to my bedside.

Desperately, a make a grab at it and hold it up to examine my reflection. _This is impossible, just a dream, _I told my self. _Nightmare,_ I then corrected. My reflection had abandoned me, leaving only the bed head behind me in the silver surface. I shiver, letting the mirror fall from my grasp as I attempt to come up with a logical, scientific explanation for all that has happened this morning.

Then last nights' events come rushing back like a blow to the stomach. Black eyes, red lips, sharp fangs with deadly tips. The beast chasing me through the streets until I fall, then draining my life force though my neck. There's no logical explanation for that. I struggle to recall the silken, velvet voice that had spoken as I had drifted away. I had been welcomed into another world, called a little girl by a stranger, a man I had never met and had sucked my body dry.

Finally, exhaustion took over and I collapsed into the crimson doona. I would think more when my head stopped spinning and finally I awoke from this nightmare. Only, deep down, I know it wasn't a dream, or a horrific nightmare. Deep down I knew it was real. I knew what the creature was that night, what it had made me into, how my life had been changed. I knew there was no going back to the world I knew; no going back to being human.

I had been made into something that was never supposed to exist.

_A vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

**It was requested, so I'm posting a second chapter. I'll post with demand, so when people stop wanting more, I'll stop posting. Understand? Good. Now, enjoy!**

When I woke the second time, I knew that what had occurred the night before, and the last time I returned to the land of the living (as such), was no dream. Everything had been real. I was still unsure, however, where I was and how real it was. I tried the old trick of pinching myself. I didn't even feel it, and only succeeded in scaring myself more.

A knock came from the large door across the room, and I jumped out of my skin, earning a velvet chuckle from the other side. _Ha ha, not funny _I thought to myself, staying silent.

"Can I come in?" came the silky voice that belonged to the chuckle.

"S-s-sure," I stammered, not really knowing what else to say. Another smooth chuckle, and the door swung open. To say that I didn't stare would be the understatement of the millennia.

He was tall, about 6'4 with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing green eyes. With his sharp features and well built frame, I'd swear he was a model; but the way he looked at our surroundings gave him away. It seemed that anything that wasn't as brilliant as he thought he was appeared disgusting, like a wet stray. Apparently, he judged people by how they looked, because I seemed to be just that: a wet stray.

"So, you figure it out yet?" he asked, his tone and word choices clashing with his melodic voice. I didn't quite understand; did he mean the vampire thing, or something else entirely? I tilted my head slightly, the way I normally do when I'm confused. He sighed, exasperated, and shook his head.

"Do you know what you are?" he repeated. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it before. I just nodded, causing him to smile.

"You sure?" he pressed. To be honest, I wasn't. I couldn't answer this one with gestures, so I had to use my voice. If you hadn't already figured, I hated having to speak to people; particularly strangers. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for and answer. I would have sighed, but I was nervous.

"Not really," I said quietly, my speech therapists' lessons kicking in and keeping the stammer away. He heard, and his corners of his mouth turned down into a frown.  
"Come," he said to me in a voice that you know you can't refuse, gesturing towards the door. "We need to speak." I followed him silently behind.

**Is it still in demand, or should it end here? Either way, it'll be a while before I have the next chapter finished. Now I need to be original as well as creative; i.e. not my strong point. Please be patient if you want another chapter, it will come eventually. Thanks – **

**~ERB000~**


End file.
